


Colourful

by RizRice



Series: Pictures Worth a Thousand Words [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, High School, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RizRice/pseuds/RizRice
Summary: High school is made up of multiple stories where people make or strengthen friendships, relationships, and themselves. ...Or just cause shenanigans for no reasons whatsoever.(Extra scenes before Epilogue of main story, Splash of Color)





	1. Cream Puffs

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write out a little something to show my appreciation since I don't think a simple thank you can cut all the love I've been receiving! Thanks for the comments, kudos and most importantly your patience~
> 
> The next fic will still happen (hopefully I'll be able to start it up in December!) so I appreciate the wait for those that are curious (:
> 
> *Note that this extra follows after Chapter 13: Ami from main story Splash of Color  

Satanoka Ami. Hanamaki Takahiro.

Hanamaki glances at the names on the board for cleaning duty that day before he glances at the flyer he received on his way to school.

Limited edition cream puffs.

His eyes darted back and forth, trying to make a proper decision before nodding to himself. He'll quickly go get it and come back. If everything went according to plan, then he'd be able to grab the cream puffs, go back to school and fulfill his cleaning duty and go home after a good day's work.

That is, of course, what Hanamaki planned.

Currently, he had no words for the scene he saw in front of him. His classmate who was considerably shorter than himself, had made a makeshift tool to erase the words on the higher parts of the blackboard.

The corner of Hanamaki's lips quirked up in amusement, taking a second to compose himself before fully opening the door to the class room, the sound making Ami turn her attention to the noise.

"...What are you going to do with that?" Hanamaki willed himself to keep the amused tone of his voice from being noticed, not wanting his classmate to get angrier at him for being late—even if the said classmate looked ridiculous holding a broom with a taped chalkboard eraser on it.

He blinked down at Ami who was currently expressing her frustrations on him. "Where have you been Hanamaki-san?!"

Truth be told, Ami couldn't have looked any less intimidating holding the contraption she made. Hanamaki bit the inside of his cheek to maintain his straight face, he knew from experience that one wrong move would make things difficult.

...He'll have to thank Oikawa for that lesson...

Not wanting to Ami to see him struggling to keep his composure, Hanamaki makes careful steps towards to her and pulls off the chalkboard eraser from the confines of the tape and the broom. The slight twitch from Ami makes him promptly back away from her, not wanting to intimidate her.

With the chalkboard eraser in his hand, Hanamaki moves towards the chalkboard and proceeds by easily erasing the remaining words on the board, ignoring the hard stare burning through his back.

Hanamaki bit the inside of his cheek in thought. He didn't want Ami to continue to still be upset with him tomorrow and if they were partners for cleaning duty again, it would be difficult. Thinking a little more, a lightbulb flashes in his mind when it reminds him about the cream puffs he bought.

After placing the chalkboard eraser on the holder at the bottom of the board, Hanamaki walks over to Ami, holding up the plastic bag containing the cream puffs before explaining why he was late and offering her one.

"Don't mind if I do!"

The moment Ami beams at him, all Hanamaki could do was nod at her. She bounced back so fast—not that he minded; it was nice that she forgave him so quickly.

But what takes back Hanamaki the most was the smile Ami sent his way. He couldn't describe it...but if he could compare it, he'd say it reminded him of a cream puff. It was light and fluffy, containing subtle sweetness—all in one little treat.

He lets out a light cough to remove himself from his thoughts. "The classroom looks clean already, good work." Hanamaki glances around the class room, nodding at how spotless Ami made it in such a short amount of time. "Also, if I ever come in late again, just leave the things you can't reach." Hanamaki pauses at his choice of words when he sees Ami make a face at him. "—it's not that I think you can't do it, but I would like to help you out too, just like what you did for me today."

He sighs in relief when her face relaxes, nodding at him before he turned around and left the class room.

Sliding the door shut, Hanamaki lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. Holding up the bag of cream puffs, he couldn't help but think back to what happened moments before.

Hanamaki cracks a small smile before he starts walking again.

~~

"I'm just going to pick up the book for my project," Hanamaki lets out a tired sigh as he stands from his seat, Matsukawa nodding at him and gave him a silent salute.

It was a simple pick up errand until his eyes locked onto a familiar figure in the library. His blank eyes lingered on the person that made him stop his current task at hand. At the moment, the said figure was clearly struggling to reach something a fingertip too far from her reach.

He could distinctly remember a certain classmate that he had cleaning duty with who had created a makeshift tool just to get all the words off of the board.

He had to hold in a chuckle as he noticed the step stool that other students conveniently pushed closer and closer to her, to which she ignored entirely—he wasn't too sure if it was from her pride or that she was too focused on her goal in hand.

Not a second later, Hanamaki makes his way over to Ami quietly and slips out the book Ami had been reaching for a good couple minutes. The moment he does so, he hears a huff and holds in a grin at the slight puff of Ami's cheeks as he nudges the book into her hands. When she says nothing to him, Hanamaki gives Ami a small nod and walks off in search for his own book.

Ami huffs at Hanamaki's retreating back, holding the book he passed to her tightly to her chest, a light flush on her cheeks.

~~

Somewhere later in the school year, a new seating arrangement was implemented and to Ami's great surprise (and joy), she managed to get a seat beside Hanamaki.

It wasn't long before Ami needed her seat buddy's services when she put herself in a predicament during class.

Hanamaki saw it happen.

In slow motion, he saw Ami's hand lazily slide across her desk, successfully making her eraser skid across the floor—too far away for her reach. Ami groans quietly in discontent at her luck, narrowing her eyes on the words she was just about to erase.

What surprises Ami in that next moment was the light nudge on her left arm. Turning to the direction that was brought to her attention, she noticed that Hanamaki had nudged her before placing his eraser at the corner of her desk. Blinking slowly, she quickly gives Hanamaki an internal thank you before fulfilling her original goal.

Hanamaki on the other hand, let his gaze travel back to the board once he saw that Ami picked up his eraser. After making a quick glance at Ami from the corner of his eye, he puts his attention on the teacher again, his eyes growing heavy at the droning voice.

Not a moment too soon, his pencil starts travelling down his page as his eyes blinked in surprise. Reaching out to the corner of his desk to grab his eraser, he is reminded of the sacrifice he did a few minutes ago.

It was like Ami could feel Hanamaki's current predicament, possibly because she was in the same state just a moment ago, and lightly nudged Hanamaki's arm with his eraser, a small slip of paper underneath it.

He takes a quick glance at his side and waits until the teacher's back is towards them before he reaches to grab the eraser and the note. The look Ami shot him doesn't go unnoticed, her grin wide as she dropped the items into his open palm.

Hanamaki gives Ami a small nod as a thanks before he fully turns back to his desk. Upon doing so, he erases his mistake on his notes before he takes a look at the note Ami slipped in under it.

**( / * ^ * )/ Thanks~ I owe you one!**

A smile tugs on his lips as he turns to the side to glance over at Ami, her giving Hanamaki a subtle wink and a thumbs up.

Once both of them properly listen to their lesson for that class, Hanamaki quietly takes the note Ami wrote him and slips it into his pocket.While the note gave him a pleasant feeling, maybe it was mostly because Ami had given it to him, Hanamaki noted to himself.

~~

People in class were starting to take notice of the two—Hanamaki Takahiro and Satanoka Ami; however they kept their mouths shut, only giving teasing glances to either of them once in a while. Biting their lips in vain, their classmates waited for the day when either one of them would notice and take action.

Ami narrowed her eyes at her classmates that gave her a teasing glance, knowing what Ami was about to do—since of course, it had become a natural occurrence at that point.

With one last warning look at her classmates to keep their teasing glances hidden from Hanamaki, she makes her way over to him with a bright smile, paired with some treats that she had made that day.

"Hanamaki-kun!" Ami calls out for him, making her way over to his desk. The guys he was talking to give a quick glance over to her before surrounding Hanamaki, ruffling his hair or giving his a firm smack on the back before they walked over to a different spot.

Once Ami reaches Hanamaki's desk, she notices Hanamaki sporting a barely noticeable glare, as his eyes were narrowed at the guys he was talking to before. "Sorry, were you guys in the middle of something?"

Hanamaki turns his attention towards Ami and waves his hand dismissively at her. "Ah, nothing like that." When he trains his eyes on the pastry box that Ami held at least once a week, Ami holds up the box and promptly places it on top of his desk with a grin. "I keep telling you, profiteroles will still be my favorite."

Ami ignores Hanamaki and grins, sliding the pastry box closer to him. "You never know~ Maybe macaroons could become that close second!" Giving a wink, she continues speaking. "Good luck with practice today! Oh, and feel free to share this with your teammates~ I made too much..." Ami rubs the back of her head in a sheepish manner, letting out a small laugh.

The blank stare Ami receives from him makes her squirm a bit under his gaze until she notices his hand lazily reach out and ruffle her hair. Before she could complain, her breath is caught in her throat when Hanamaki sends her a small smile.

"Thanks Satanoka, my teammates will be happy to hear I'll share your treats with them for once."

Just hearing his response brings warmth to her heart and Ami returns the smile, but not without a light smack on the arm for ruffling her hair.

"Aw, you flatter me~"

~~

"Oh what's this~" Oikawa peers over Hanamaki's shoulder and gives him a teasing look. "Is Mr. Stingy finally sharing his treats from his not-so girlfriend?"

Hanamaki just gives him a stare before he turns his back towards him, facing the rest of his teammates. "Feel free to take some guys." The moment Oikawa bounces over and tries to take one, Hanamaki pulls the box away from him. "Except you."

"Eh?!" Oikawa lets out a whine as he complains beside Hanamaki who completely tunes him out, turning his attention to Matsukawa and Iwaizumi.

"Ah~ Must be nice to have this every week," Matsukawa drawls out, taking a bite of the dessert with a pleasant hum. "These are so good."

Iwaizumi agrees with Matsukawa's comment with a light grunt and a nod, reaching for his own treat. "Might be in your best interest to give her something soon if you..." he trails off, giving Hanamaki the look that hinted the knowledge that his crush wasn't that much of a secret.

"That's right! You can't take this for granted!" Oikawa pops up from beside Iwaizumi, bouncing back quickly from being snubbed by his friends. "And I came up with the best idea for it!" Oikawa holds up his phone, opened to a text and urged his friends to read it.

Curiously, Hanamaki takes the bait and skims over the text before his eyes widen.

He skims it again. And again.

**Satanoka Ami: So Monday after club practice right? We'll see you there! Thanks again Oikawa~**

His eyes dart up to see Oikawa's smug smile before Hanamaki lets out a resigned sigh, opening the box to let Oikawa get a treat.

"I'm the best, aren't I?" Oikawa instinctively gives his usual wink paired with his peace sign, waiting for the responses of his friends.

"As annoying as you're acting right now, this does seem like a nice chance..." Iwaizumi takes a look at the text and gives Oikawa a small nod, making Oikawa's grin stretch out even further.

"Ah." Matsukawa points at the text on Oikawa's phone. "But it says 'we', doesn't it?" Once Matsukawa takes a glance at Oikawa's face, he rolls his eyes. "Seems like someone couldn't ask out [Surname]-san on his own~"

"So spineless..." Iwaizumi slips in as he nonchalantly takes a bite out of his lunch.

Hanamaki nods silently beside them as he also takes a bite out of his lunch.

Oikawa gapes at them, letting the phone drop back to his side.

"Why is it that it always ends with me getting picked on?!"

~~

"Makki we have to hurry!" Oikawa's voice whines as he subtly pouts at how slow Hanamaki was being. "—Geh! What did I do Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and ignores Oikawa's question, putting his attention on packing up his gym clothes after making a quick glance at Hanamaki.

"You got to give him time to prepare his heart~" Matsukawa drones, a slight tease in his voice.

"Oh, it's actually happening?! I thought Oikawa made it up..." A voice slipped in, making Oikawa turn his gaze on the source.

Pouting, Oikawa puffs his cheeks for a good measure. "Have a little faith in your captain, Yahaba!"

"Didn't he just use this as an opportunity to hang out with [Surname]-san?" Kunimi quietly mumbles amidst the loud chatter among his teammates.

"Shh!" Kindaichi's head quickly snaps over to Kunimi, upon hearing his comment. "It's not as if he didn't also want to help Hanamaki-senpai..."

Kunimi gives Kindaichi a blank stare before packing up his gym clothes in his bag again. "...You didn't really disagree with me though."

Yahaba catches onto their conversation and faces Oikawa again. "[Surname]-san? Is that the girl you keep visiting at her club?"

"Lets have a moment of silence for her as Oikawa has taken away her peaceful life..." Matsukawa jokingly presses his hands together in prayer and laughs when everyone stops what they're doing and plays along.

"Wait, shouldn't you guys be cheering us on?" Oikawa huffs at his teammates actions and slumps in his seat on the bench.

Iwaizumi gives a light pat on Oikawa's shoulder, making him look up to Iwaizumi with hopeful eyes. "We are...but mostly for Hanamaki." When Iwaizumi sees Oikawa's mouth open up for a retort, he speaks again to cut Oikawa off. "It's only a matter of time until you get through to her."

Oikawa's mouth gapes a little before a broad smile slips onto his face. "I knew you trusted me Iwa-chan~!" He straightens up in his seat before glancing over to Hanamaki. "Almost ready to go?"

Hanamaki on the other hand keeps silent most of the time, in his own little world as he continues packing his things in his bag at a slow pace, finally feeling his nerves catch up to him. Taking a deep breath, he exhales slowly before he finally zips up his gym bag and slings it over his shoulder.

His eye catches Oikawa's and he gives him a blank stare. "I'm ready." He tries to keep his voice steady to avoid getting teased by his teammates. He hears a slight muffle of laughter from the side which successfully makes Hanamaki stiffen up his posture.

The twinkle that appears in the corner of Oikawa's eyes doesn't go unnoticed but Hanamaki is relieved that Oikawa doesn't press him. "You're going on a date, stop looking like I forbid you from playing volleyball~" Oikawa stands from the bench he was sitting on and walks over to Hanamaki, giving him a light smack on the back.

Hanamaki relaxes a little at the contact and lets out a small breath. "Like I'd let you stop me from playing volleyball."

Oikawa grins at Hanamaki's comment. "That's the spirit! Time to get your game face on~"

Matsukawa walks over to Hanamaki, raising his fist up for a bump. "Game face, Makki~"

Hanamaki responds and bumps his fist to Matsukawa's nodding at his friend.

The rest of the team said their good lucks to them as the two boys exited the locker room, letting the door slowly close as they left.

"...Will they be okay?" Yahaba wonders aloud, voicing everyone's thoughts at that moment.

Iwaizumi sighs as he slings his bag over his shoulder.

"Hanamaki, yes. Oikawa, who knows."

~~

Hanamaki felt the air change the moment he and Oikawa saw a straggler art club member that was talking to the girls they were about to go on a date with. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Oikawa's smile falter for a moment before it quickly slipped back on his face when the straggler walked in their direction.

"Oh, hey Hanamaki, hey Oikawa! See you." He gives Hanamaki and Oikawa a friendly smile, the two boys by the door returning his greetings with a quick hello before the straggler slips by them to leave the room.

When he left, Hanamaki heard a small mutter from Oikawa.

"...That's the Tadashi that Iwa-chan told me about, huh?"

Hanamaki couldn't ask Oikawa to elaborate further when Oikawa promptly walked over to the girls, speaking in a light and airy voice.

"Hey~ Ready to go?"

As much as Oikawa could visibly hide it, Hanamaki knew that the air around Oikawa changed ever since they saw Tadashi.

For Oikawa's sake, Hanamaki hoped that this gloomy aura around him would dissolve soon.

~~

As Hanamaki expected, the sour mood still hung in the air as Ami glanced at him, eyes questioning why Oikawa was acting this way. Seeing Ami's scrunched up brows in worry, his hand beside hers twitched before it brushed against the back of her hand, clasping onto it a beat later. Leaning over to her ear slightly, he whispers, "I may have an idea why he's like that."

He waits for Ami to speak before she gets cut off by your voice.

"Hey Ami, I think there's that new dessert at the café that you wanted to try! Want to go try it out with Hanamaki-san?"

Ami's confused look prompts Hanamaki to give her hand a squeeze before turning to you and nodding at your suggestion. "I leave Oikawa to you."

Once you give them a reassuring smile, both Ami and Hanamaki make their way to the café. Still noticing Ami's hesitant steps, Hanamaki tugs on her hand to pull her attention to walking in the direction in front of her.

"Don't worry, [Surname]-san can handle him," Hanamaki finally says, hoping to quell the worried look on Ami's face.

Instead, Ami gives him a quizzical look. "How do you know that?"

"[Surname]-san came by the gym after we lost that game," he pauses for a moment before continuing, "waited by the gym doors to make sure Oikawa was okay."

For a while, the walk was silent, Hanamaki silently waiting for a response until Ami finally spoke. "Hm, I guess there's nothing to worry about then~" His heart squeezed in a pleasant way when Ami sends him a bright grin, tugging his hand towards her. "Hurry, the new dessert seems popular and I don't want it to run out!"

The moment Ami gives Hanamaki a little wink, he feels his face heat up a bit.

"Also, I'd like to confirm my suspicions on why Oikawa was acting off today~"

Hanamaki let himself be dragged to the café, his mind replaying the expressions Ami had sent his way.

No treats in the café could ever compare to the one he just received.

~~

"You sure you don't want any?" Ami's eyes dart over to Hanamaki's drink before resting her eyes on his.

Hanamaki lets out a hum in response before he lifts his cup of drink to take a sip. From the look on Ami's eyes, he waited patiently for her to bombard him with questions about you and Oikawa.

"So, does Oikawa...?" Ami trails off, her eyes sparkling excitedly.

When Hanamaki confirms her implied question with a nod, Ami lets out a small squeal. He gives her a few moments to calm herself down as he takes a couple more sips of coffee.

"If that's the case, why was he acting so strange today?" Ami wonders out loud before she pauses and slowly glances back to Hanamaki. "...Could it be because of seeing Tadashi-kun?"

Hanamaki hesitates for a second but nods. "That was my assumption." He gives Ami a curious look when he sees her wide eyes.

"...I had a feeling Tadashi might actually..." Ami mumbles to herself "...but I didn't know he'd actually go for it..."

A flash of Oikawa's distressed look went through Hanamaki's thoughts as his brows scrunched in worry, leaning over the table to get Ami's attention. "Are they close?"

Ami jumps at the sudden close proximity before she straightens herself out and responds. "I'm not sure... But from what I hear from [Name], it sounds like Oikawa seems closer." When she notices Hanamaki hasn't leaned back on his seat yet, she couldn't help but add, "and you seem a little close too."

Hanamaki looks confused for a moment until he realizes how close Ami's face is to his, promptly making him press his back on his chair again. "Oh, uh, sorry about that."

Ami lets out a chuckle and waves off his apology. "I don't mind!" Her eyes widen a little as she hurriedly speaks some more. "—Ah! I mean—You really care about Oikawa, huh?"

Hanamaki squints at her last comment. "I get chills just imagining that but I just wanted to make sure the captain won't stay troubled...we have a game soon and all that..." He trails off, rubbing the back of his neck. "You, ah, care a lot about [Surname]-san, huh?"

Ami lets out a soft smile, making Hanamaki's face heat up from the look she sent him. "Yeah...She's always been there for me and even now..." A sound of a phone buzzing cuts off Ami as her brows rise in surprise. "Ah, sorry, I have to get this."

Hanamaki nods at her to look over at her phone as he tries to cool his face down again. His attention is brought back to Ami when he hears her let out a sigh.

"I'm so sorry Hanamaki, I have to get home soon. My little brother seems to want to make rice but I already forbid him from using the kitchen by himself." Ami sends him an apologetic look. "Maybe we could hang out again?"

He nods at her and stands up, grabbing his bag from his seat. "Uh," his words get caught in his throat when Ami turns her full attention to him. "...Could I walk you home?"

His heart pounds so loudly it echoes in his ears and he hopes that he'll be able to hear her response.

"Oh, um, that would be nice..." Ami's lips curl up into a small smile, her eyes glancing over to his and looking away.

The moment Ami's answer passed through his ears, his lips curled up into a small smile of his own.

Once both of them stand up from their seats, Ami takes hold of Hanamaki's hand, making him jump at the sudden action and turn to her.

Ami lets out a teasing smile. "Hm~ Well you did the same thing when we were with [Name] and Oikawa..." She taps her cheek in thought. "But it'll also be easier leading the way to get to my place!"

Hanamaki blinks at her slowly, a slight flush still on his cheeks from the surprise attack. Taking a second to compose himself, he sends Ami a teasing smile of his own.

"Hmm...Lead the way then~"

~~

Holding hands was strange, Hanamaki thought to himself. He felt nervous and he was sure his sweaty palms were proof of that. But what was more was that even with his hands the way they were, Ami didn't let go of it and instead talked to him so cheerily on her way home.

The moment her hands slips from his, Hanamaki caught himself wanting to hold it again despite how awkward he felt initially. His thoughts came to a halt when Ami glances up at him after letting go of his hand.

"Hanamaki-kun, could you just wait here for a second?"

All he could do was nod as he watched Ami disappear into her house before coming back out a few minutes later, holding a small box.

Ami holds it out for Hanamaki, a sheepish smile on her face. "I forgot to bring these for today..."

The corners of his lips twitch up into a soft smile as he reaches out to grab the box from Ami, his fingertips lightly brushing against hers. Still keeping eye contact, he opens his mouth to speak.

"Can I eat one right now?"

Ami stares at Hanamaki for a moment before letting out a small laugh. "Yes of course, I made it for you after all!"

Nodding at her response, he proceeds by opening up the box, his eyes widening at the contents.

Cream puffs.

Reaching in the box, Hanamaki took a bite, aware of the expectant look on Ami's face.

A subtle sweetness tackled his taste buds before it mixed with the crunch of the outer shell of the cream puff. He let out a pleasant hum to express his thoughts on the pastry.

"...How is it?" Ami spoke up once Hanamaki finished the treat.

His eyes travelled to hers before he quickly averted his gaze. "It's good."

He could hear the pout in Ami's voice after his response. "Well you don't seem to act like you enjoyed them..."

Hanamaki takes a deep breath before facing Ami again. "I honestly enjoyed them, thank you." His hand reaches out behind his neck as he scratched it nervously. "...I like you—r cream puffs." He felt his heart stop for a moment when he realized what he was about to say unconsciously.

Ami stares at Hanamaki for a moment, making him shift nervously under her gaze that lingered a second too much for him. Soon after, she sends Hanamaki a bright smile before giving him a friendly tap on the arm. "I'm glad you do! Does that mean it's safe to say I can make you more?"

Hanamaki gives a slow dumbfounded nod that makes Ami let out another soft giggle. Reaching her hands to overlap over his for a moment, she glances up at Hanamaki and gives him a soft smile.

"I liked you—r cream puffs that day too." She slowly lets her hands fall back to her sides, stepping away from Hanamaki with a grin twitching up from the corner of her mouth. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

With a wink, Ami leaves Hanamaki at the front of her house, humming nonchalantly as she closes her door.

Hanamaki stares at the door with a blank stare as he reaches to grab another cream puff, biting into it with a thoughtful hum.

 


	2. Maybe Next Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray, a Halloween special! Hope you guys enjoy and stay safe if you have plans to go out today!

 

"Why do I have to dress up too?" You give Oikawa a blank look at the costumes he held out for you to try on. Your eyes narrowed at the piece of clothing that he nudged into your hands. "I will definitely will not be a...what is this?" You zero in on the description on the tag. "...A demon queen, of course that's what it is..."

"Say no more [Name], I'll be this one!" Oikawa holds up a counterpart with considerably more clothing than yours.

"...I want that one. You can wear this." You hold it out for him, only for Oikawa to present you with a pouty look. "How do you even wear this...?" His lips quirk up into a grin as he moves closer to you before you hold up you hand to stop him. "No, I shouldn't have asked you...Forget what I said."

"Eh~" Oikawa's cheeks puff up at your words. "I didn't even do anything..."

"Yet." You give him a pointed stare. "Don't give me that look Spotty." You avert your gaze when he continues giving you a pouty expression.

A couple seconds later you roll your eyes and pull the costume to your chest. "Fine. I'm only trying it on in the change room." Ignoring the beaming look on his face, you make your way to the change room.

"You have to step out of the change room, okay?" Oikawa calls out from outside. "I want to see you clearly!"

You flush at his words. "...Just...Just be quiet okay?" You remove your uniform and put it to the side before picking up the costume Oikawa urged you to try. Sighing, you begin to put your arms through the sleeves.

Oikawa's foot taps on the floor as he waits for you to exit the change room. That is, until he heard very familiar voices entering the Halloween Store.

"Oh, Oikawa! Where's [Surname]-chan?" Matsukawa waves as Oikawa's eyes dart to your door to his teammates.

Iwaizumi catches Oikawa's panicked look and sighs silently. "I think we passed her when we went over to Oikawa." He ignores the sparkling eyes Oikawa was sending his way, chills going down his spine. "Lets just go find our costumes..."

The two boys that tagged along with Iwaizumi gave him a look before glancing over at Oikawa with mischievous smiles.

"Maybe we should wait for her to come back," Matsukawa lazily hums, lips quirking up into a slight grin when he notices Oikawa visibly twitch.

Hanamaki rests his arm on Matsukawa's shoulder and gives an agreeable nod. "Nice plan, nice plan."

The click from the door makes the boys all turn toward it before your head peeks out. "...So about the costume—" You stop your sentence when you notice Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Matsukawa. "Oh, uh hey."

"Change back, [Name]!" Oikawa runs over to the door and goes to close it before he pauses. "...Huh?"

You grin and pat his shoulder lightly before stepping out of the change room.

"Oh~ Looks good!" Matsukawa gives you a thumbs up, Hanamaki doing the same.

Iwaizumi nods at your costume. "Nice choice."

Oikawa trails behind you, still at a loss. "But...how?"

You grin. "Like I'd actually wear the one you told me to wear." You place the rest of the costume on your head. "This one is quite warm!"

"But you look like a mascot!" You hear Oikawa's whines through your head piece as you rolled your eyes.

Striking a pose you nod. "The best bear mascot there ever was." You walk over to Oikawa and give him a light pat on the back. "Don't worry, you can still be a demon king if you want."

"It's not the same~!" You feel strong arms wrap around your waist as Oikawa's head rested on your shoulder. His whines stop as you pat his head. "...Actually, it's like a life sized teddy bear..." He mumbles to himself as he squeezes you tighter. "I approve!"

Meanwhile, the three boys looked at the scene with a dumbfounded expression, seeing Oikawa's flushed face as he held onto you tightly.

"Even with a bear costume..." Iwaizumi trailed off.

"...he's still whipped." Hanamaki finished.

"Pfft." Matsukawa covered his mouth with his hand. "Good luck, [Surname]-chan~"

~~

"Why didn't you buy it?" Oikawa pouted as you guys left the store.

You raised your brow at him. "It was supposed to be a joke, I didn't know you would like it."

His hand squeezed yours before sending you a bright smile. "You were so cuddly though!"

"Your tastes cover a wide range of costumes..." you mutter as you guys walk to Oikawa's place. "If I dressed up as a volleyball you'd probably be just as thrilled."

"Eh~ I'm not _that_ obsessed..." Oikawa trailed off.

"I swear if it's because you think I can't pull it off..." You glance up at Oikawa who was currently avoiding your gaze. "You little—"

"Ah, [Name]-chan! Uncle Tōru!" A small hand had grabbed your vacant one before you looked down to see the culprit.

"Takeru! You're here early!" You send him a smile to which he returns.

"You're coming trick or treating with me, right?" His smile widens when you nod.

" _We're_ coming trick or treating with you." Oikawa popped up from the side and pouted at Takeru. "Don't forget your awesome Uncle~"

"What are you going to be dressed as?" You ask curiously.

Takeru grins at you. "Guess!"

"Hmm fireman."

"Nope!"

"Pirate."

"Nuh-uh."

"...Volleyball player?"

"Ohh good idea! But that's not it!" Takeru lets out a mischievous laugh before one of his hands strikes out. "I'm a...ninja!"

"Oh that suits you~" You nod as you could picture jumping around, hiding in the shadows.

"Let me guess yours!" He jumps, your arm moving around with his as he gripped onto your hand.

"Well actually—" You got cut off when he continued speaking.

"Are you guys boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Takeru looks at you in wonder and your eyes widen a little in surprise.

Oikawa interjects you two. "Of course we are!"

"Thanks to me, right?" Takeru's chest puffed up a little. "Since I let you talk to [Name]-chan at the park!"

"Is that why he was so suspicious...?" Your head snapped over to Oikawa who whistled nonchalantly. "I still remember that hood thing by the way, what was that about?"

"Ahh look, we're here!" Oikawa ignores your question and lets go of your hand, speed walking towards the door of his house and unlocking it.

Once you and Takeru reach the door, Oikawa holds it open for the two of you. As Takeru passes through the door, you pause and give Oikawa a raised brow before poking his chest with your index finger. "Don't think you got away from it, I still want to know what was up."

Oikawa sighs as you fully walk through the door before he closes it.

"...Yes ma'am..."

~~

The moment you get through the door, you're once again greeted by Oikawa's parents.

"[Name]! I heard the news~" Oikawa's mom send you a wink and places her hand behind your back, effectively directing you to the living room. "So, who asked who?"

"I'll go and grab some tea and snacks~" Oikawa's dad piped up, strolling into the kitchen.

"I'm going to go change into my costume!" Takeru runs up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"Uwah!!" Oikawa pulled you away from his mom. "Weren't you guys in the middle of something?"

Oikawa's mom lets out a light hum. "Well I was planning to go to a little party with your dad but we have to hand out candies, right?" She taps her cheek and sighs, "such a shame we can't go." As if the distress was never there, she perks up. "Well, since [Name] is here I'll just show her some of your old photos!"

Oikawa eyes narrow at his mom's actions once he catches on. "Ahh! Alright I'll hand out candy after trick or treating with Takeru!"

Your eye catches the slight smirk of the corner of her lips before it turns into a sweet smile. "How sweet of you to offer Tōru~" She stands up and gives you a small wave. "In that case, I should let your dad know that we can go out tonight! Have fun kids~"

Once she leaves the room, Oikawa drops down beside you on the couch and sighs. You lightly pat his shoulder in attempts to comfort him.

"...So about those childhood photos..."

"...I'm not showing them, [Name]."

"Ah, well."

~~

"Trick or treat!"

The door opens before Iwaizumi pops up from behind the door, grabbing a handful of candy and dropping it in Takeru's bag.

"Iwaizumi-kun?" You wonder out loud and Iwaizumi turns his attention to you. "You're not going out today?"

He shakes his head. "Nah, I think my parents are going to a party or something..."

"What a coincidence, so are mine..." Oikawa pipes up, his eyes narrowing at the suspicious people in question.

Iwaizumi sighs and holds out the bag to you and Oikawa. "Well, at least you're spending time together."

"Well you can come if you—" Oikawa starts.

"—No thanks." Iwaizumi cuts him off. "Have fun you guys and see you tomorrow."

Once you and Oikawa grabbed your candy, Iwaizumi gives a final nod before closing the door.

Oikawa pouts. "I feel like people cut me off a lot..."

You roll your eyes. "Only because we care enough to stop you from saying something strange..."

Oikawa's sighs are drowned out when Takeru grabs your hand and pulls you off to the next house.

"Trick or treat!"

"Oh a ninja!" Ami exclaims as she drops candy in Takeru's bag. "Be sure to hide it somewhere safe!"

"Yes ma'am!" Takeru salutes.

"...Ami?" Your eyes widen in surprise. Ami didn't live there which meant...

"...Oh hey." Hanamaki walks over with fresh candy and drops some more in Takeru's bag. "Out trick or treating, huh?"

"Go Makki~" Oikawa grins and sends him a thumbs up. Hanamaki returns the gesture and does the same.

Ami laughs before leaning over to you and whispering, "I guess we both have something to tell each other about tomorrow, huh?"

You bump your shoulder with Ami's and hum in agreement. "For now, have fun~"

"Same to you guys!"

The door closes once more and you hear Takeru's excited chatter about getting a lot of candy this year.

"Trick or treat!"

"Ara? Where's the bear suit?" Matsukawa stares at you for a moment before grabbing a handful of candy and dropping it in Takeru's bag.

"She didn't buy it..." You could hear the sullen tone of Oikawa's voice and resist the urge to roll your eyes at him.

"Such a shame, I could see you being the volleyball team's mascot or something." Matsukawa shrugs. "What do you think captain?"

"I—" You speak up before Oikawa could finish his sentence.

"I'll have to decline the offer."

Matsukawa lets out a small laugh and grabs some more candy, holding it out for you and Oikawa. "For now I guess."

As he drops it into your guys' hands he waves at the three of you before he closes the door.

The rest of the trick or treating went around in that fashion, ending up meeting Oikawa's teammates along the way as they all seemed to have decided to pass out candy.

Once Takeru let out a tired yawn, you and Oikawa decided it was time to go home. You held onto Takeru's treat bag while Oikawa picked up Takeru and gave him a piggy back ride.

You glance at Oikawa and Takeru from the corner of your eye and smile. "You're a pretty great Uncle, you know that?"

Oikawa glances at you for a second before he adjusts the tired Takeru on his back. "Hmm you only see that now? I'm offended~"

His tone is light and airy, letting you know he was just playing around with you. You go along with it. "You know what else you're great at?"

"Volleyball?"

"Well...there's that..."

"Oh~ Is it kiss—"

You lean up and brush your lips against his cheek, effectively cutting him off from saying something...stupid....for a lack of better words.

"A great friend," you speak softly, "and a great boyfriend."

The walk is silent for a while until Oikawa lets out a grumble.

"...You can't tell me stuff like that when I'm not in the position to hug you!"

~~

By the time you guys get to Oikawa's place, Takeru is fast asleep on Oikawa's back. You grab the key from Oikawa and open the door to let them inside, Oikawa going into the living room to place him on the couch.

After you close and lock the door, you follow after them, sitting by Oikawa when he pats on the floor next to him.

"Want to watch some Halloween specials while I hand out candy to some stragglers?"

You smile and lean on Oikawa's side. "Of course, what better way could I spend Halloween?"

Your time together went in this fashion for a while: doorbell, Oikawa would get up and hand out candy, then he'd come back to watch with you.

Once it gets closer to midnight, Oikawa turns off the lights at the front before grabbing some more pillows and a blanket.

Wrapping the blanket around your shoulders, he squeezes himself under the blanket with you and passes you a pillow.

"Tōru this blanket is too small, just go get another one."

"Well then I'll just have to move in closer~"

You lightly hit him with your pillow and laugh. "You're so cheesy!"

Oikawa laughs along with you and holds out some candy he had. "Don't you mean...sweet?"

"Ugh, stop!" You nudge him, unable to stop the curl of your lips.

"If you feed me, maybe I will~" Oikawa unwraps the candy and places it between his lips. "Or maybe I'll feed you?"

Rolling your eyes, you ignore his antics and rest your head on his shoulder, feeling Oikawa visibly sigh and just eat the candy. For a while, both of you guys silently watched some specials on the TV before you spoke up.

"...Are you ever going to tell me about the hood thing?"

Silence. Shuffling.

"Tōru..."

"...Fine." He peeks at you from the corner of his eye before he looks back to the TV screen. "It was around the time when you said you'd be moving away so I..." He trails off and mumbles something you didn't catch.

"You what?" You pressed.

Oikawa takes a deep breath before leaning over and pressing his lips on the top of your head before pulling back. "...I did that. I'm sorry I did that without permission."

He doesn't say anything more and you notice his nervousness as his temperature begin to rise. Smiling softly, you tilt your head to the side a little and lean over to brush your lips against Oikawa's neck. You feel him shiver despite his rising temperature and pull away from him after.

"Thank you for making me feel important Tōru," you mumble out softly. "It's nice to know that you cared about whether or not I move away." You lean on him again but face the TV screen.

"...You can't just leave it at that," Oikawa mutters before his face leans in closer to yours, breath fanning against your lips. Before he's able to close the gap, both of you guys hear Takeru shuffling around in his sleep.

Oikawa sighs as he leans back on his seat, his arm slipping around your waist and pulling you closer to his side. You giggle at his distressed sigh. "Maybe next time Spotty."

He grumbles in response and leans on the side of your head as you guys watch the specials until your eyes begin to droop and close.

Once Oikawa feels the weight on his shoulder begin to slide off, he turns to face you and adjusts you back. Brushing away the stray hairs from your face, he smiles softly at your peaceful sleeping expression.

Leaning over, he ghosts his lips over your cheek before whispering, "...I love you, [Name]..."

Pulling away from you, he chuckles to himself.

Maybe he'll be able to say it when you're awake one day.

 


End file.
